Assaultron (Fallout 76)
|affiliation =RobCo Industries United States Armed Forces |location =Appalachia |actor =Colleen Delany |dialogue =LC060_LvlAssaultronWhitespring.txt (The Whitespring Resort) LC060_WhitespringNPC_DeskClerk.txt (desk clerk) CB01_Assaultr.txt (interrogatron) }} Assaultrons are a type of robot encountered in Appalachia in 2102. Background The assaultron robot was constructed by RobCo and sold to the U.S. military as a front-line wartime combatant, and to the Whitespring Resort as security robots. It is fast and deadly at close range, and employs a devastating laser at a distance. The dominator variant can also use stealth technology. Characteristics The assaultron's body bears some striking resemblance to a female figure, coincidental or not, with prominent hips and chest, the latter appearing to house additional servos for the robot's arms, hinting at their strength in melee combat. Gameplay attributes An assaultron's head houses an incredibly powerful laser that requires charging up before being fired. The assaultron's face will become surrounded with red electric energy when it is charging its laser beam attack, after which a great laser burst will be unleashed, doing serious damage to anyone who is caught in it. Assaultrons' weak points are their legs. However, when these are destroyed, the assaultrons will continue to pursue the target by crawling on the ground. After taking sufficient damage, they will charge a potentially deadly explosion as a last desperate attempt to eliminate the target. Killing them before they can activate it will result in a normal death. On lower levels they can be very difficult to face head-on, due to their fast speed and powerful attacks. A low-level player character may have difficulties killing or crippling the assaultron before it's able to get into melee range, or charge its lethal laser attack. Variants Assaultron |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * Assaultron blade }} Watoga assaultron A normal assaultron with the Watoga emblem painted on, encountered only in Watoga. |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * Assaultron blade }} Enclave assaultron A jet black assaultron with the Appalachian Enclave symbol painted on it, encountered in Enclave areas such as the Whitespring bunker. |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * Assaultron blade }} Assaultron strikebreaker An assaultron variant dark red in color found in areas around the Ash Heap. |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * Fusion cell * Power relay coil * Aluminum scrap * Fuse }} Whitespring assaultron A type of assaultron that is completely white in color only encountered within the Whitespring Resort. |base id = |level =24 |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * }} Whitespring desk clerk A type of assaultron which is only encountered within the Whitespring Resort. |base id = |edid =LC060_WhitespringNPC_DeskClerk |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * }} Interrogatron A type of assaultron which is encountered during Extreme Measures, at RobCo Research Center. |base id = |edid =CB01_LvlAssaultron |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * }} Assaultron invader A variant of assaultron that can deliver electric shocks with its claws. |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * Assaultron blade }} Assaultron dominator A jet black assaultron with retractable blades for hands. They can also deploy stealth technology. |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * Assaultron blade }} Arktos Pharma assaultron An assaultron in the Arktos Pharma colors, only encountered in the Arktos Pharma biome lab. |base id = |level = |perception = |xp = |hp = |dr = |er = |rr = |pr = |aggression = |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |attack2 =Attack type (Attack damage ) |items = * }} Locations * Inside Site Alpha, Bravo and Charlie. * Clarksburg - One may be found inside the hardware store on the upper floor. * Watoga - A couple can always be found at the southwestern corner of the city's perimeter. * The Whitespring Resort - Many Whitespring assaultrons patrol the perimeter and interior of the Whitespring Resort. Notable assaultrons * Aloe * Flauresca * Imposter sheepsquatch * Lotus * Vera Appearances Assaultrons appear in Fallout 76. Category:Fallout 76 robots and computers